This invention broadly relates to such prior art devices as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,188 and 2,920,459 wherein means associated with evaporator coil structures are provided to handle and dispose of condensate. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,459 a slight amount of energy is saved due to lower conduction losses through wall 3 of the cabinet, but our invention is a much improved and more direct approach to the problem of energy waste due to the energy absorbed by the change of state of vapor to liquid as vapor from the air is condensed on the exchanger surfaces of the evaporator coil.